


Forever Hold Your Peace

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Violence, Weapons traficking, modernau, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: Destiny is all, as our friend would say.And, as it’s wont to happen, fate will always do what it wishes.This is a story about that.Weapon traficking, sexy languages, betrayals, maybe road-trip and- love. That, anongst other things, is awaiting you if you choose to read on.
Relationships: Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Erik Thurgilson, Alfred the Great/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tentative Prologue of a tentative ModernAU I’ve been working on... that I hope you like. 
> 
> Ps. K don’t speak danish so if anyone does and notice a mistake please correct it.

Prologue

Before. 

It was a sunny day; not a cloud in sight, birds chirping and the weather was warm. In a nutshell, perfect for a stroll. 

Their father had allowed them to come play in the park, which he rarely did in foreign cities. But that day he had business to attend to and their older brother was there to look after them. 

So the four of them-three boys and one girl-were chasing each other around, laughing. 

They were happy and free. Not that they usually weren’t but right there and now they could just be children. 

Besides them there was a young woman walking a pug and a woman with a stroller accompanied by a man in suit and sunglassrs. The woman was cooing at the baby, obviously not paying attention to anything else. 

That was what bodyguards were for, right?

A dark-haired boy was the only one who noticed the guy sneaking towards the woman; that is why he was able to react quicker than the apparent bodyguard. It would be practically impossible for him to react on time, the boy yelled a warning anyway as he ran and ignored the cries of his family for him to come back. 

The man turned his head in time to see the punch coming but he didn’t have the time to duck so the fist got him square in the face, making him drop in a daze. 

What little training the boy had received kicked in and, grabbing impulse from a nearby bench, he leaped up just in time to slam a kick on the would-be assailant’s face before he reached the woman. 

He landed on top of the man, struggling to keep him down to give the bodyguard time to recover. When he got to his feet, with his glasses broken and his left eye a mess of red and purple, he gave the boy a strangely impressed look. 

"Where you learnt to do that, kid?" he asked, leaning in to restrain the injured man. 

"Praise God!" the woman approached cautiously, not giving the boy the chance to answer. "Are you alright, Leofric?" she asked her security, her eyes wide with fright and worry. 

"Yes, Lady Aelswith," he answered, yanking the sneaker to his feet. "It’s just a bruise."

She nodded and then turned to the boy. And you," she said, her voice trembling. "Thank you," she took a deep breath to compose herself. "What is your name, child?"

But the boy didn’t have time to say anything for in that moment his older brother caught up with him. "Kom nu, Os! Lad os ga," he started pulling him by the shirt. "Politiet er pa vei!" Ragnar continued tugging him on. 

It was true, there was the unmistakeable sound of sirens in the air and the attacker was struggling to get free. "He will pay for what he did to me!" he was yelling, though to whom he was referring to the boy didn’t know. 

"Wait!" the woman called to the boy. 

But his brother didn’t relent. The boy knew he had a reason for not wanting the police to see him. 

It was okay though; the boy’s and those people’s fates would cross again someday. 

Now. 

He stands in the street, staring at the building where they are supposed to be meeting in exactly 15 minutes. He travelled a long way for this at the command of his brother because, apparently, this is their only chance to get what they want while helping the other assistants achieve their revenge. 

He sighs, not really wanting to be here. He is sure there is a better and easier way to do this but as always, his brother insisted and, as always, he acquiesced. 

Though if he is honest with himself, he doesn’t trust this. He doesn’t trust these people. But he wants the influence of that man gone from Nordic countries and he also wants revenge for what happened to his family. 

The guy that asked for this meeting offers both. Basically an offer no one could refuse. 

So he takes a fortifying breath and gives himself the luxury of walking in 5 minutes late. 

"I already tried to kill him once," someone is saying when he steps into the appointed room. "Can’t try it again myself. " 

A redhead snorts. "You are useless, Aethelwold. Like all of your plans," he says with derision. "Why are we here again?"

"At least I propose plans," the first guy grumbles and sips from a flask. "Aethelred.," and he looks positively ready to silk. 

The newcomer has to restrain himself from blowing everyone’s brains out right then and there. Even if this turns to be a waste of time, he can’t kill them just yet. 

He instead finds a corner to perch against and observe. There are four men sitting at a table; it’s obvious they all have done well in life and still they all look like morons. 

"We are here to form another plan, you dipshit. A better one," another man spits. "You, blondie over there," he calls to the newcomer, "what you doing lurking around?"

He shrugs. "Waiting," he answers. "For you to start saying something interesting," he gives a little smirk. 

The redhead sneers."Oh? Perhaps you would like to enlighten us," he gives the newcomer a dismissive look. "Though I doubt it would be anything of value." 

The newcomer’s fist itches to go acquaint itself with that pretty face but it will be more satisfying to see his expression when he shares his idea. 

He adopts a carefree attitude and shrugs agin. "I actually do have an idea," he says but doesn’t continue, he lets them ask for it. 

He is not disappointed. 

"Fantastic, care to share?" the idiot who thinks himself the leader asks. 

The newcomer’s smirk blooms into a grin. "Infiltrate and destroy from the inside."

After. 

Alfred will be working in his office late at night. There will be a project to finish and the office will be empty. 

He would have told his... to leave him alone so he will truly be alone. 

Perfect chance for someone to sneak in. Someone that will have a gun. 

That someone will, very calmly, point the revolver at him, making the man stand up and kneel in the middle of the room and will point the gun at his head. 

"Time to pay," they will say. 

And there will be a gunshot.


End file.
